The One THat Shouldn't Rember
by Animorph183
Summary: The One That Shouldn't Rember
1. The One that Shouldn't Rember

The One Who Shouldn't Remember

The controllers in the group all said "SAYIAN!" "Oh Shit!" I forgot there were controllers in the group. "Jake, Rachel I need you guys over here!" "Tobias, Ax hurry up and show Jaylene the portal!" Wait, there are controllers in the group? I snapped back into reality. I wasn't with the others. They were on their way to Asperita City. The newest city in Unova. I however was looking at the frozen wasteland once known as Nuvema. The people are still trapped inside their homes. No matter what I tried the ice wouldn't melt. Not even a blast from the Firebird Thunderzord and the Lion Galactabeast. It makes me so mad to see Team Plasma try so hard to take over.

"Let's Do It!" I said followed by "Gold Ranger Power!" I teleported to Striaton City. I looked up and saw a boat appear in the sky…. I demorphed. "I told you guys not to come!" Gabriel said. "A simple "Thank you" would have been appreciated!" Jaylene said. As they were arguing I noticed the beam being aimed at Jaylene. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed at her. Then Gabriel pushed her out of the way. The beam hit him. Then he turned into stone… "That was weird." I said. A beam hit the ground. A giant pillar grew from that spot. I ran to the Daycare and watched Striaton turn to ice. I heard a ringing sound. It was coming from my Cross receiver. I saw that it was Professor Juniper and Professor Oak.

"John, we heard that Nuvema Town is frozen." Professor Juniper said. "Is it Team Plasma again?" Professor Oak said. "Yeah." I answered. Then they hung up. I checked my Pokégear's Radio chanel. "Multiple witnesses claim that all over the Unova region cities have been turning into ice. Luckily, nobody has been hurt. The ice is unmealtable. This is Beuna, and DJ Mary signing out." I decided to call my friends Ty and Luca with my Pokégear. When I saw their title it said "Young couple" like it knew they were gay. When they answered I heard them crying. Then I hung up. I know why they're crying, they have family in Opelucid City, the first city frozen by Team Plasma. I need the Animorphs now more than ever.

I needed to check on the entire Unova region. I went everywhere to see it all frozen. "Jake, where are you guys?" I asked him using my communicator. "Hahahahahahahah. Why don't you come and find us Sayian?" he answered. I decided to go to the Unova leauge. I found Iris and the Elite Four. They were acting like I was an enemey. Then they all started doing the same laugh Jake did. I teleported away. I landed in the Dragon pillar. I called out my Arceus. He started to talk to me calling me dad. That's because in some other timeline that was true. Well, that's what he tells me. I only believe him because he is semi-all-powerful right after the Elimist. I gave him the dragon plate.

He told me that a new threat as entered Unova and that he has control of the Animorphs. "These visions you've had, do they have to do with things that haven't happened but, seem to have?" he asked. "I don't understand what you mean." I told him. "What I mean is; do they fell real?" he answered. "Yes, I mean it feels like they should have happened but, didn't." I told him. He told me to call out all of my Pokémon. "Come on out, Rilley, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Azmexie!" I said. They all looked afraid, like they were in troubel. "John, I know who took control of the Animorphs." Rilley, my Lucario and best firend said. He can talk. "Who!?" I said. "Baby." He answered.

Baby is an alien that can take control of almost anyone. He enters your body then takes complete control. Like a Yeerk, but worse. You don't watch what he does. That's not the worst thing, you don't even know what he's doing. It feels like you're doing it, and it feels good. I know because for a small time he took control of me. Now he has the Animorphs. "Hahahahahahahah." Rilley laughed. "That's how you know about Baby! You are him." I yelled. I know Arceus isn't possesed. "Return, Arceus." I said. All of my Pokémon retuned to me. Even Rilley, the traitor. I know I'm going to regret bringing him with me. I know that this is going to be the toughest fight for me.

Gold, I need your help. Baby took control of the Animorphs. I can't do this alone. You know what have Typhlosion come too. We could use his brute strengh. I said to my brother, Gold. He lives in a different world. He is trapped as a Lucario. John, where do we meet you? Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova? What city? He responded. Unova, in the Dragon Spiral Tower, I said. We'll be there soon. Gold said. Gold can also go Super Sayian. My is level Infinity. Typhlosion can't being that he is a normal Pokémon. I looked over and saw a portal open Gold and Typhlosion walked out of it with two Riolu eggs I know that eggs. "Hey Gold, Typhlosion how are you doing?" I said. Then I looked over…..

"Hello, father." My sons, Norbert and Daggett said. "Well look at you all grown up." I told them. "Dad were 16. We're not grown-up yet." He said with a laugh. "You are in this world." I responded… "John, hello? We're talking to you." Gold said. "Oh, sorry Gold. I saw something." I told him. "Well, how do you know Baby, has the Animorphs?" He asked. "Baby told me himself." I said. "How did he tell you? Wouldn't he have taken you too?" Typhlosion asked. "He can't. I'm too powerful for him to control." I told Typhlosion. We left and saw the Dragon Spiral Tower blow up. "Gold, what's with the eggs?" I asked. "They're yours. Your sons, Norbert and Daggett." He said.


	2. The Sons that Shouldn't Have Been Born

The Sons Who Shouldn't Have Been Born

"They're yours, your sons, Norbert and Daggett." He said. "What? I'm only Seventeen. I can't have kids yet." My father said. "Well apparently you did. Besides, I never said they were from this reality." My uncle Gold said. "What do you mean?" My father asked. "Never mind. What's with this problem with Baby and the Animorphs?" Gold said. "Baby has the Animorphs under his control. He took them without me finding out until now. He even has control of Rilley." Dad said. "What!? How? When did you find out?" Gold said. "Oh, just about five minutes ago." Dad said. "John, grab the eggs. There going to hatch. You need to be the first one they see." Gold said.

So he grabbed us. I felt a change happen. We are hatching. "POP!" I was out. We were out. "Daddy! Hi!" I said. "Hello dad. I'm Norbert." Norbert said. "Hahahahaha! Your name is Norbert. Norby. Norbie-orbie. Norbutt." I said laughing. "Shut it, Daggett. Daggy. Daggy-waggy. Dagga-lagga-ding-dong." Norbert said. "You can talk? My boys are awesome. Bet you they are stronger than you, Gold. Can you guys do this?" Dad said. Then out of nowhere his hair went blond and it went up. I could feel his energy everywhere. "What? Super Sayian level X." Typhlosion said. "I can't even get passed Google." Gold said. "Yeah, Dad, I can do it." Norby said. He did the same thing as our dad. "I can do it too." I said.

Daggett's fur went from blue to yellow. "Gold Ranger Power!" My dad looked different. He had a Golden helmet, Pink body, Black right arm, White left, Blue left leg, Yellow right leg, Green back, and Red diamond designs on them. "I want to do that." Daggy said.

** Fifteen Years Later**

"Let's do it! Goseigers Megaforce!" We said. "Megaforce Yellow!" My girlfriend Treeflower said. "Megaforce Blue!" Daggett said. "Megaforce Black!" Lucario, Daggett's boyfriend said. "Megaforce Pink!" Zoroark said. "Megaforce Red!" I said. "Goseigers Megaforce, Powered Up!"We finished. "Norb, why don't we call ourselves Power Rangers?" Daggett asked.


	3. We're Zany to the Max

We're Zany to the Max

"Yah! For our dad John." Three kids said. "Who are you?" Lucario asked. "We're the Warner Brothers!" Two things said. "And the Warner sister." The girl thing said. "Well, hi. I'm Daggett Doofus. Well, Doofus is my middle name." Dag said. "Thanks for telling them "_your_" but, WHAT ABOUT OURS!" I said. "Calm, down Norb. I'll tell them our names." Treeflower said. "I'm Treeflower. These are Norbert, Zoroark, and Lucario. The humans are: Norb and Dag's uncle Jake, aunt Cassie, aunt Rachel, uncle Tobias, and these two are Marco and Ax." She finished. "Well I'm Yakko. These are Wakko and Dot." Yakko said. "Wait, your Yakko, Wakko and Dot!?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yakko said. "Daddy told me about you three before he died." I said. "Well, actually he told me and then I told you." Norbutt said. "Well, whatever." I said. "He said. That you three are: Zany to the Max. There's baloney in your slacks. You're Animany totally insaney. Animaniacs." Norbert said. "We're crazy." Wakko said. "Did he tell you my full name?" Dot asked. "Yup. It's Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third." I said. "Nobody besides Yakko and Dad could say my name." She finished. "Let's goof on them!" They said. "Power of the Blowfish!" Yakko said. "Power of the Anteater!"Wakko said. "Power of the Platypus!" Dot said.

"Power of power!" they all said. "Super Strong Warner Siblings!" they finished. "What? You're like us!" Daggett exclaimed. "Let's do it! Goseigers Megaforce!" We said. "Megaforce Yellow!" My girlfriend Treeflower said. "Megaforce Blue!" Daggett said. "Megaforce Black!" Lucario, Daggett's boyfriend said. "Megaforce Pink!" Zoroark said. "Megaforce Red!" I said. "Tensou Sentai Goseigers Megaforce, Powered Up!"We finished. "Yay! They are like us." Yakko said. "Faboo." Wakko said. "Do you have a giant robot water tower?" Dot asked. "No. But we have a giant robot." Zoroark said. We looked over and the Animorphs were gone. "Awww. I wanted to talk to the blond Nurse." Yakko said.

"By the way she's your aunt." Lucario, my boyfriend, said. "Thanks, Lucario now I don't have to tell them." I said. "Well, still I wanted to talk to her." Yakko said, "by the way, Hellooooooooooooooo Nurses! Why don't you stop by the water tower and check out my stamp collection?" "But, Yakko, you don't have a stamp collection." Zoroark said. "All right then. You could open my mail." He finished. Typhlosion growled. "That'll be enough of that." Dot said. "Every "man" needs a hobby." Wakko said. "I like them. Don't you?" I said. "Uhhhhhhh, I like him. Daggett I think you're smart." Yakko said. "Really?" I asked. "Nah." Yakko said. I wonder why Norby is so quiet. He must be thinking about something important.

"What's wrong Norby?" Daggett asked. "Nothing." I answered. I didn't want them to worry about the rest of what my dad said. "The rest of what he told me is that there's another team of rangers. But, they're evil. They are the Jaden Sentai Nejirangers, or Evil Electric Squadron Twisted Rangers, or as people now call them "The Psycho Rangers." They were the sworn enemies of Denji Sentai Megarangers or the Electromagnetic Squadron Mega Rangers or the Space Rangers, and the Seijuu Sentai Gingamen or the Starbeast Squadron Ginga men or the Galaxy Rangers." I said out loud. "Norby, who are you talking too?" Treeflower asked. "Oh, I guess you guys heard that." I said.


End file.
